Korina-class Starfighter
The Korina-class starfighter was a fighter craft used in large numbers by the Echani Defense force in the time leading up to and during the clone wars. Though originally based on the design of the millennia old Sith Interceptor the design quickly turned into its own unique creation, and while similar in appearance, the ship was not related to the later Hapan Miy'til. Background Originally the Korina design was intended to be a light interceptor, relying on speed and agility instead of shield and firepower in combat. As the design was developed however it quickly shifted into a heavier craft nearly twice its original intended length. The end result, was a light but robust starfighter featuring a twin cockpit system. One housing the pilot who piloted the ship and utilized the ships primary lasers, and the other housing a gunner in a bubble turret controlling the fighters secondary weapon systems. Four versions of the Korina were produced, each given a numerical designation, 1, 2, 3, and 4. The differences between versions 1 and 2 only lied in the secondary weapons. Both utilized three laser cannons, on on the nose of the craft and one on each wing tip. Version 1 however was armed with a dual heavy laser turret while Version 2 was equipped with an Ion Cannon. The third version however arrived a bit more. While still utilizing the same model laser cannons as Versions 1 and 2, Version 3 only sported the wing tip cannons. The central cannon was removed and its space replaced with a magazine and loading system for the fighters turret, which used mass driver technology to fire 20mm Concussion rocket/grenades at high speed. Each grenade was a sort of mini concussion missile, and while they lacked tracking systems they were very effective against large slow targets. The fourth version swapped out the turret's weapon systems and the third laser cannon for electronic warfare equipment. The Pilot could focus on flying while the electronic warfare officer housed in the turret could operate the information gathering equipment. The area that housed the third laser cannon was refitted to house a powerful sensor package that scanned several hundred kilometers in all directions. These sensors scanned visual, infrared, thermal, and local subspace for anomalous readings. The gun housings on the Turret ball housed sensor jamming equipment and a hypercomm system for long range communications. In most cases Version 1 was seen as a standard snubfighter, Version 2 was an escort, and Version 3 was a bomber. And while the design was popular amongst smaller groups, smugglers, pirates and the like, the Echani were the only heavy user of the craft. And while the fighters were out classed by later models, like the Star Fury and X-wing many smaller groups continued to use the craft well past the Galactic Civil War, either for personal use or under a business or organization. Performance The Koriana-class featured a combination of Fusial thrust engines and ion thrusters giving the fighter an impressive amount of maneuverability in both vacuum and most atmosphere types. This maneuverability combined with the 'dual thrust system' allowed the fighter to overtake, out run, or outmaneuver most opposition. This resulted in the fighter excelling in interception roles regardless of particular weapons load outs. During the Galactic Civil War Koriana's were fitted with the newly developed HiMAT Upgrade to enhance this performance by 10-20%. Category:Echani